Xeni Mera
Xeni Mera is the female version of Xendrian Maranmore both as a independent character and as an alternate in the Interrealm Universe. Her coming to be is part of a growing trend of characters going through the "Rule 63" Rule 63 - Urban Dictionary: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=rule+63 treatment where popular male characters become female and vice versa in the fandom back in the late 2000's. Xeni was part of a discontinued story named The Adventures of Kakuda and Xeni before Raikenji's departure. Overtime to keep in match with the original, her design has changed including the removal of the frontal head crest and the blending of the facial maskplate with the rest of the face. Original Origin The synopsis of The Adventures of Kakuda and Xeni, Xendrian was on a black market bust for the NYRP (New York Regional Police) when it all went wrong and he had to run from a bomb exploding behind him. Falling the way down, Xendrian crashes against a wall, smacking the realmengine he still wore on his arm activating it in a one-in-a-million transformation as he falls into the water. As he recovers, he wakes up as a smaller massed, wingless female version of himself. When researched, the realmengine is unable to change him back without a vital component which was destroyed on impact during the fall and making matters worse, the agency does not have such material for the component any more in favor of newer metamatter models. The only way for him to change back is to go to a world where the material exists and the problem is solved. That became a challenge as Xeni traveled to that world where he meets Kakudo (now Kakuda) a male warrior dragon who was transformed into a female under spite by a sorceress and now travels to find this woman and force her to change back. This left them to join forces and face dangers along the way to get back their male selves. Official Biography Same Dragon, Different Circumstances Xeni was born at around the same time Xendrian is in a different Earth in a universe far outside the Thirteen Realms. It is a world where Humans and Dragons already have co-existed for millennia even far past the point of interspecies relationships. Difference is her mother is a strong and powerful dragoness working for the U.S. Army and her father is a storekeeper in the town. Since her mother's genetics are more dominant, Xeni ended up as a full dragon through and through growing up normally without any hassles with friends, and made it through school, Xeni's life was on the up and up. That is until one night during a camping trip where her whole life changed forever. Abduction During a camping trip with her friends, she was taking on a game where they scatter across the forest and hope they find each other, in order to prevent the temptation of "sniffing" the humans out, the dragons do wear heavy balm on the top of their lips to mask the scents, Xeni included. But during the game, Xeni stumbles and as she appears to head for a rock-face, she phases right through it and into the chambers of a secret laboratory. Where she is quickly captured and knocked out. Upon waking up, she hears voices coming from something not human or dragon but completely alien. They soon turn to her and examine her further even taking her blood sample to determine if she is what they are looking for. Unfortunately they did, she is a "Delgan" Dragon. One born with the genetics of the great dragon that mated eons ago giving their kin incredible strength and power. Hers just haven’t been awakened yet. Xeni starts to panic and struggles to break free and suddenly her muscles start to tighten and swell giving her more power than she can muster and breaks free to make a run for it but the aliens stop her before she can get through the doorway. An Unexpected Rescue The hideout was actually a hidden spaceship that floated away from earth and travel through transdimensional space into a planet in the Kingfisher Universe where she is kept in a more stronger containment unit. They confirmed with their commander that they have what they are looking for and the commander is pleased and they will start further experimentation. The aliens long knowing about the existence of such powerful beasts, they use interdimensional technology to scower their universe and others in search for them so that their genetics can be used to create ultra-powerful warriors of their own. Xeni saw the horrors first hand of those who thought who had the gene where left horribly disfigured, injured beyond recovery and just left disembowelled. Left with one more chance to escape, Xeni in a burst of strength breaks free from her containment and us chased by the aliens, Learning quick how to use her new found strength, she grabs a heavy door, rips it from its hinges and throws it at them, giving her more time to escape. But just as she thought she was free, now suddenly surrounded by heavy gunships ready to fire. Then suddenly they explode and a roar came from the sky, Xeni looks up and sees a another dragon fly down to grab her and away to safety. It was Xendrian and he assures her that she'll be safe and she looks back to watch the alien base get attacked by Interrealm's forces as they enter a portal to Prime Earth. A Changed Life Xeni, scared and confused at what has happened, she easily refused to take any more tests until she understands what is going on. Especially when her examiner is a werewolf, Dr. Braxus explains carefully about everything about her and why they are after her which also explains why she suddenly gained extra muscle and far superior strength. After explaining the nature of the Delgan genetics to her, its still aparrent to her that Xeni still doesn't believe it all, that is until Xendrian came and showed her a window feed of her home. There, agents are on the ground looking like ordinary citizenry because those aliens are planning to go after her Mother next. This isn't something that can be played around and those aliens won't stop until they get want they want. Xeni has to do something and knows Xendrian will help her but as long as she keeps out of his way. But as they leave for her world, Dr. Braxus has found out more about Xeni but they left before he can give the news. The War at Home The two arrived moments a massive attack happened at Xeni's home it's the same aliens that are after her now coming for her mother in hopes that she has the gene as well. Furious at that they about to do to her parents, charged at full speed, now her true power is showing, Energy shots bounce off her scales only singing her clothes, brutally bashing aside a few of her shooters and crashes through the door in the search for her parents. A massive fight ensues leaving only the aliens to flee but leaving Xeni and her parents much to explain. Her mother still can't believe it, aliens, dragons from another universe, her own daughter with muscles. But it is all true and the only safe way for now is to hide Xeni away until the heat is down between them and the aliens who will in turn search for other delgan dragons. Xeni has to make the decision of staying and probably risking them coming back and using them or her friends as leverage or go with Xendrian and help her use her new abilities well. She chose to go to Prime Earth with Xendrian Fight Alike, Be Alike Staying in Brookmont, Xeni does get herself adjusted to the new and radical atmosphere of the agency grounds, seeing so many different species and even magic that's around her that she thought was just fantasy. There she learned how to use her skills and even train using far heavier weights. By years end, she can bench over a thousand tons while still looking like a moderate body builder. Certainly all that training has toughened her up and not make her the normal woman she once was. Adjusting more to the atmosphere, Xeni blends in with new clothing and takes in the clothing set that exposes most of her front in a long blue jacket to slightly match her scales. By now she feels more like a tough adventurer than a normal citizen. All the while with Xendrian keeping a good eye on her and it often reminds much of himself back in his early days. That's when Dr. Braxus suddenly remembers the missing detail, that Xeni is actually what Interrealm calls, an Alternate. Xendrian could not believe him and hopes he is not serious, but Braxus is. Xeni is the true alternate of the big blue dragon himself. The New Xeni Today, Xeni is back at her home universe but now kept under watch by Interrealm both as a protectee and secretly an independent agent granted access to travel only to the worlds in the Thirteen realms as an adventurer when trouble arrives since the organization can see her super-strength and durability an asset to their cause. Xeni still adjusts to the fact that there will be forces who will be after her powers, now she's better prepared. Gallery LB-XeniSketch.png|Xeni by Lizardbeth kakuda_and_xeni_by_lizardbeth_by_hemisphere.jpg|Xeni and Kakuda by Lizardbeth KM-Xeni_sm.png|Xeni by Kloudmutt References Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Supporting Cast